The memory
by KageproAnimeGirl
Summary: Shintaro's most precious memories of Ayano . Who is the girl in his childhood ? Sorry if there are grammar errors


THE MEMORY …

THIS STORY BEGINS 12 YEARS AGO …

A little boy was sitting under a tree in the wood , he was lonely , sad and desperate …

„Why … why is this always happening to me … ?

A young girl , the same age approached him .

„Hey , what is wrong ? Can I somehow help you ? " She smiled at him cheerfully

The boy lifted his head , wiping his tears off .

„Don't worry about me … I'm not that important after all …"

The girl looked him in the eyes , filled with sadness .

„Aww , don't say that , by the way I'm ***** , and you are ? "

„I'm Kisaragi Shintaro … "

„Nice to meet you Kisaragi-kun " she smiled

The girl sat next to him , only a few centimeters apart .

Shintaro looked at her hand , blushing he stood up .

„I-I gotta go … Bye "

„Wait , we will meet tomorow too , here at 15 o'clock ."

„I-If you want to ..." he blushed

They meet every day , but one day the girl stopped comming , that day she left a letter

„I'm sorry I could not come , I got a new sister and two brothers , I have to watch over them . I will see you another time , I promise . Your friend ***** ."

The boy stood up , teary eyed he whispered

„Yea , let's meet again … *****-chan …"

SHINTARO AND THE GIRL DIDN'T MEET AFTER THAT .

Shintaro entered school , there was a girl with long black hair , wraped in a red scarf .

The girl turned around , she approached him .

„Hello , my name is Ayano Tateyama , and you are …?"

Shintaro reacted surprised , the girl looked like someone he meet , but he doesn't seem to remember her

„I'm Shintaro Kisaragi …."

„So then … can I call you Shintaro-kun ?"

The boy blushed , it was the first time someone called him by his name .

„I-If you insist …"

„Shintaro-kun you are blushing !" Ayano giggled

„N-No I'm not !"

THIS IS HOW THEY MET , HOW THEY BECAME FRIENDS , HOW THEY F- WAIT I'M NOT THAT FAR YET , OKAY LISTEN CLOSELY HERE COMES THE NEXT PART .

It was a reeeally nice Saturday , the school was going on a trip .

They were to pair up in two .

Of course Shintaro and Ayano paired up , everyone was talking about them , they didn't know that by the trip the pair has to sleep in the same room .

In the bus …

„Shintaro-kun … what are we going to do … ?"

„I-I dont really know " he blushed

„If you want to pair up with someone els-"

The boy interputed her

„Don't be stupid , what is done is done , there is no other choice , is it ? "

„Yea … you're right … " she was really embarassed

THEY WERE THE WHOLE TIME RED , BUT DEEP DOWN THEY WERE HAPPY .

THEY ARRIVED AT THE HOTEL , THERE WAS A HOT SPRING TOO .

SHINTARO AND AYANO ENTERED THE ROOM , THE ROOM WAS SMALL AND THE BEDS WERE TOO CLOSE .

„Well … I'm going to the hot spring , so …"

„Wait Shintaro-kun I'm going too !"

They went to the hot spring , got undressed wraped in only a tower .

Shintaro was first to come to the hot spring , no one was there , he noticed something , there were three doors .

„It can't be !"

In that moment Ayano came in , no one was there .She sat down newt to the boulder . She didn't know that Shintaro was beside that boulder . Ayano noticed that someone is breathing .

„Eh … I thought no one was here , is someone her~ ! Shintaro-kun ! "

„A-Ayano !" he turned around

He saw her naked body , he stood up and moved away from her .

„I'm sorry .. I-I-I just noticed when I got in …"

„Eeeh … well I supose it doesn't matter …"

„Well … I-I'll go now in the room , sorry …"

„I-It's okay , I don't …. Really … mind …." She was all red

Shintaro turned around in surprise . He was really red .

„D-Don't say such folish things … evr again … you … don't know how people will react … "

Shintaro entered the room , he was lying on the bed , Ayano came in with her hair dripping wet .

„Are you stupid !" Shintaro schouted „You'll get a cold !"

He grabbed her hand , reacher for a towel and dryed her hair .

„Isn't Shintaro-kun nice today ." she giggled

„Don't get used to it , okay "

They went to sleep with their backs touching each other .

Ayano whispered

„Nee Shintaro-kun … did you see …"

„Well … I shouldn't lie , soo … I-I-I did saw … gomene …"

Ayano hurned around .

„You know what I said in the hot spring …"

„Y-Y-Yea , I remember …"

„Are you … angry now … do you hate me now … I don't want Shintaro-kun to hate me … please don't hate me " she began to cry

Shintaro turned around hugging Ayano whispering :

„How could I hate you … you are special to me , you are the one I~…"

Ayano fell asleep in Shintaro's arms smiling and sleeptalking „Thank you …"

THE TRIP ENDED , THEY WENT BACK TO SCHOOL .EVERYONE WAS STILL TEASING THEM.

„Ayano I'm going to buy some soda for us wait here okay …"

„Okay Shintaro-kun " she smiled

Shintaro bought the cola , he slowly opened the door , he saw Ayano crying , he didn't know what to do , Ayano wiped off her tears , Shintaro came in , gave her the soda and said .

„You know , I'm always here , if you wanna talk do so , and you should stop calling me ~Shintaro-kun~ …"

„Eeeh , but why ? Should I call you Kisaragi-san , Shin-kun or somethi~ "

Shintaro gigled

„No , call me just Shintaro , yep just Shintaro is okay ."

Ayano blushed

„Okay ,Shintaro …. " she was really embarassed

AYANO DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO SHINTARO ABOUT IT , SHE DECIDED TO DO SUICIDE . SHE JUMPED FROM THE SCHOOL ROOFTOP . THE NEXT DAY WHEN SHINTARO FOUND OUT .

„Why … just why … dind't I say that you should talk to me ? You left me alone , you the only one I didn't want to left me … I still didn't say to you what I wanted … I wanted to say I love you … I always …always loved you Ayano …" his tears fell , they didn't stop

AFTER THAT SHINTARO QUIT SCHOOL , AND BECAME A NEET , EVERYDAY HE WAS THINKING OF HER , HE MADE A SONG FOR ONLY HER ~TOUMEI ANSWER~ HE LISTENED TO IT EVERYDAY .

„I want to see you … it's been already 2 years .. why did you leave me ? Why didn't you say anything to me … it is my fault … that you died , I miss you … I want you back , you know I thought about it , were you the girl from my childhood Ayano … I think you were … if I could I would bring you back ,see your smile again , your face , hair but that won't happen … but … I might come to you …"

Shintaro went to sleep he dreamed about Ayano .

„Hey Shintaro , I miss you too , now I'm in a other world , I'm watching you , forever and ever . You got it right I'm the girl from your childhood , sorry I didn't come to meet you a long time . You were always special to me , so I didn't want to bother you with my problems … I want to see you , but if you die now we won't be able to meet anyway because I'm in a whole different world , so please continue living … please , do that just for me . I loved you since a long ,long time too , you were my part of happiness , but for me there came a world where happiness ended … I always loved you , and I still do now , so when you wake up , continue … continue living for me . Thank you Shintaro , I love you . This is the last time I'm going to come in your dreams … Let's say our farewelss , Shintaro … Bye , I love you …"

The boy woke up , he looked at the sky , his eyes were red

„If that is really true I will do as you wish Ayano … I love you … even now …."

THIS IS THE STORY ABOUT AYANO TATEYAMA AND SHINTARO KISARAGI . HOW THEY MET , SMILED , PLAYED , AND FELL IN LOVE . THE STORY OF THE LOVERS THAT WERE MENT TO BE WITH EACH OTHER , BUT THE CRUEL WORLD TEARED THEM APART . MAY THEY MEET AGAIN IN A WORLD TOTALY UNKNOWN TO OUR WORLD , IN A WORLD OF THE LOVED ONES .


End file.
